


Мисс Гарстин

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Путешествие на другой конец света – это прекрасно и увлекательно. Если тебя не увозят силой, похитив из дома.
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Kudos: 4





	Мисс Гарстин

**1**

Хотя во время прогулки Китти ничем не утруждалась и даже ничего не купила, она порядком притомилась за три часа пешего тура по улочкам Лондона.

Домой она вернулась в пять часов вечера. Умеренно большой особняк Гарстинов был наполнен непривычной тишиной. Китти стало жутковато. Она напомнила себе, что родители уехали к жениху Дорис вместе с самой Дорис, а всех слуг отпустили на два дня. Китти тоже должна была отправиться погостить к будущим родственникам, но в последний момент вытребовала право остаться дома. Попросту не хотела натянуто улыбаться и притворно-беззаботно чирикать с малознакомыми людьми, среди которых наверняка найдутся желающие подчеркнуть тот факт, что младшая сестра Китти выходит замуж раньше неё.

Вздохнув, Китти заперла изнутри входную дверь и положила ключи на столик. Может, не стоило отказывать тому смешному доктору – Фэйну? Пускай она его не любит, зато пошла бы под венец раньше Дорис и хоть этим утёрла сестрице нос. А к Уолтеру, глядишь, со временем и привыкла бы. Как говорится, стерпится – слюбится... Нет, терпеть было бы слишком тяжело. Она правильно поступила.

Китти сняла шляпку, посмотрела на своё отражение в зеркале, поправила волосы, удовлетворённо улыбнулась, прошла в гостиную и вскрикнула.

Посреди комнаты с преспокойным видом стоял абсолютно незнакомый Китти тип внушительных размеров. Он был одет хорошо и строго, что категорически не вязалось с лицом, на котором читалась свирепость и не было ни намёка на интеллектуальность.

\- Кэтрин Гарстин? – осведомился субъект, сразу двинувшись к ней.

\- Нет… - Мало кто на месте Китти в такой ситуации ответил бы: «Да».

Вскрикнув повторно, Китти кинулась обратно в прихожую. Но прежде чем она добежала до двери, неизвестный схватил её, грубо рванул назад и ещё грубее прижал к её носу и рту странно пахнущую тряпку. Он этого резкого, какого-то химического запаха Китти быстро потеряла сознание.

**2**

Уолтер Фэйн никогда не чувствовал в себе тяги к романтическим метаниям. Он был не из тех, у кого даже самые проникновенные стихи способны вызвать слёзы умиления, и не из тех, кто обожает проводить ночи напролёт без сна, томно глазея на луну. Но сейчас ему необходимо было на что-нибудь томно, точнее, печально поглазеть, и он выбрал море. Логичный выбор, учитывая, что Уолтер - по возможности предпочитающий паланкинам пешие прогулки - шёл на работу и путь его пролегал параллельно набережной. Море виднелось между зданиями.

Взирая на синий простор, Уолтер предавался не то чтоб очень жестокому, но всё-таки страданию. Он не удивился, когда Китти Гарстин отказала ему, он ожидал подобного и был к этому готов. Однако готовность не избавила от болезненной грусти. На душе скребли кошки, но у Уолтера имелось минимум одно незыблемое утешение – он попытался. Он сделал то, что от него зависело, он не испугался предложить ей руку и сердце. Ему не о чем сожалеть.

Подытожив данной мыслью сеанс душевных мук, Уолтер приободрился и зашагал быстрее. Мгновение спустя он диагностировал у себя помешательство, вероятно, вызванное психологическим переутомлением. Ибо на него внезапно налетела та девушка, о которой он не переставал думать недели напролёт.

\- Мисс Гарстин? – изумился Уолтер, отмечая, что для галлюцинации она слишком уж сильно наступила ему на ногу.

Взгляд, как и в целом вид, у Китти был довольно безумный. Глаза, блестящие с нездоровым возбуждением, казалось, не могут сосредоточиться на каком-то одном объекте. Волосы растрёпаны, на лице ни следа косметики (грамотно наложенный макияж не замечаешь, но его отсутствие бросается в глаза, когда есть с чем сравнивать), платье смотрится неряшливо,

Судорожно вцепившись в его пиджак, Китти кое-как сфокусировала взгляд на Уолтере. Похоже, в первые секунды она его не узнавала. Всё, что она сумела, это прохрипеть:

\- Помогите…

**3**

Рассказывала Китти взволнованно и сбивчиво, Уолтер то и дело вынужден был переспрашивать и уточнять. Наконец, вырисовалась картина, хотя и невнятная.

Китти похитили прямо из собственного дома. Кто и зачем – тайна, покрытая мраком. Похитители не представились. Они ничего не требовали, ничего не пытались выяснить. Общение сводилось к минимуму. Она не знала, куда идёт пароход, на который её привезли и – иначе не скажешь – погрузили ночью.

Её держали пленницей неподалёку от машинного отделения (по крайней мере, Китти так предполагала из-за постоянного ритмичного шума, перекрывающего её вопли), в каюте, разделённой на две части. В одной условной комнате, всегда запертой, находилась Китти, в другой – похитители. Надо отдать им должное: скорее всего, ради собственного удобства, но всё же - они поселили пленницу в «комнате», к которой примыкала уборная.

Их было минимум двое, возможно, больше, но к ней всегда заходил один и тот же человек – громила, с которым она впервые встретилась в своей гостиной. Он никак не реагировал на мольбы, требования и крики, лишь приносил еду либо забирал пустые тарелки, да попутно убеждался, что Китти на месте и ничего не вытворила.

Когда пароход встал в порту, Китти — опять же, иначе не скажешь — выгрузили и привезли в какой-то дом. Дороги она не видела, потому что глаза были завязаны. Ясно было, что вот-вот придёт кто-кто, кто будет задавать ей вопросы или же предъявлять претензии. Дожидаться момента истины Китти не стала. Она хотела знать, кто и зачем её похитил, но ещё сильнее хотела выбраться. Её снова держали в запертой комнате, но долгая дорога да усталость ослабили бдительность и внимание преступников. Замок на оконной решётке оказался проржавевшим, слабеньким. Китти удалось его открыть и выбраться наружу, после чего она помчалась подальше от проклятого дома. Через забор она перелезла с прытью, которой прежде в себе сроду не замечала.

Бежала куда глаза глядят. Понимала, что улица, люди, звуки и запахи кругом неимоверно незнакомые, но не могла ни удивляться, ни анализировать. Всё, на чём она была сосредоточена, это бег. Бежать. Бежать, бежать, бежать, как можно скорее и как можно дальше. Она не оглядывалась — боялась, что у неё разорвётся сердце, если она увидит позади преследователей.

Звать на помощь и кидаться к прохожим Китти не могла.

\- Я мало что слышала из разговоров похитителей, но слово «консульство» там совершенно точно мелькало не раз и не два.

Ничто не мешало предполагать, что Китти выкрали с подачи некоего консульского работника, возможно, высокопоставленного. Если всё впрямь так, чем для неё обернётся обращение в полицию и любое публичное появление? Только тем, что в итоге она всё равно попадёт к заказчику похищения.

История категорически неправдоподобная, но именно потому Уолтер в неё поверил, ведь при желании легко можно бы выдумать что-нибудь гораздо проще и вразумительнее.

Китти пришлось просить убежища в доме Уолтера. Уолтеру пришлось согласиться – не оставлять же несчастную девушку одну без помощи в столь скверном и опасном положении.

\- И Вы действительно не знаете, что им от Вас нужно? – в который раз спросил он, когда она сидела на диване в его гостиной и нервно пила чай.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

\- Совсем никаких предположений – из-за чего они могли Вас похитить? – не унимался дотошный Уолтер.

\- Ни единого. – Китти солгала. Одно предположение у неё было. Даже не предположение, а уверенность.

**4**

Ужасно неловко, что её спасителем стал именно Уолтер Фэйн. Он ведь недавно предлагал ей руку и сердце, а она предложение пусть вежливо, но отклонила. Никто из них не вспоминал о том вслух, но оба не забывали ни на секунду, и оба это понимали.

Поначалу Китти опасалась, что Уолтер захочет воспользоваться ситуацией – она боится покинуть его дом и вряд ли рискнёт что-либо предпринять, если Фэйн начнёт к ней приставать. Однако приставать Уолтер не собирался. Он вёл себя до такой степени по-джентльменски, что Китти порой готова была на него за это обидеться. Но тут же опоминалась – только приставаний зажатого бактериолога ей не хватало для полного счастья! – и благодарила небеса.

Слугам Уолтер объяснил, что к нему приехала погостить кузина. «Называйте её мисс Фэйн». При них он не обращался к ней по имени. Если Китти ищут, информация о ней (в лучшем случае без фотографии и детального описания внешности) циркулирует в определённых кругах Шанхая, и не факт, что его слуги с этими кругами не соприкасаются; хотя они вроде порядочные люди.

Китти поселилась в комнате для гостей. В кладовке нашлись кое-какие вещи предыдущих жильцов дома, обнаружилась пара платьев. Не совсем, а точнее, совсем не по размеру Китти; но она их ушила. К тому же, не было смысла привередничать по поводу нарядов, ведь Китти всё равно никуда не выходила, щеголять перед слугами смешно, а соблазнять Фэйна она однозначно не собиралась.

\- К концу месяца мы придумаем, как отправить Вас обратно в Англию, - пообещал Уолтер.

\- Только к концу месяца?

\- Так будет лучше. По логике, Вы должны стремиться уехать как можно скорее, и первое время похитители будут особенно тщательно приглядываться к транспорту, а через несколько недель их бдительность притупится.

\- Да… Это разумно.

**5**

Все будние дни Китти была одна. Уолтер уходил на работу утром, возвращался вечером. Правда, ужинали они вместе. Китти могла бы под каким-нибудь предлогом есть у себя в комнате, но ей казалось невежливым избегать человека в его собственном доме. По выходным он, стараясь не навязываться, много времени проводил в кабинете или уходил на прогулки. Китти же могла лишь смотреть в окно, да и то осторожно, из-за занавески.

\- Я буду в консульстве в следующее воскресенье, - сказал ей Уолтер однажды за ужином.

Китти сильнее вонзила нож и вилку в мясо на своей тарелке.

\- Зачем?

\- Меня пригласили. Это обычное дело, там периодически проходят приёмы, на некоторые зовут и более-менее видных гражданских служащих. А я всё-таки начальник городской лаборатории.

\- То есть ничего подозрительного в приглашении нет?

\- Верно. – Уолтер видел, что она напугана, но отчаянно пытается это скрыть. – Мисс Гарстин, - ему до сих пор неловко было обращаться к ней по имени, хотя они жили под одной крышей уже двенадцать дней, - если бы кто-то заподозрил, что я Вас укрываю, им проще было бы сразу наведаться сюда, а не звать меня в консульство. Раз никто к нам до сих пор не ворвался, значит, они не знают, где Вы. Что касается осторожности на приёме, я обещаю, что буду внимателен и не сболтну ничего лишнего.

Уж в чём-чём, а в этом она не сомневалась. Лишнего Уолтер Фэйн не болтал, даже когда, возможно, стоило бы. Будь он чуточку говорливее, с ним было бы гораздо легче общаться.

**6**

Крик, быстро превратившийся в мощный визг, проломил ночную тишину, разбудив Уолтера и Хассан.

Уолтер прибежал к двери Китти первым. Визг не прекращался. С одной стороны, это означало, что мисс Гарстин жива и по-прежнему находится в комнате, с другой, вряд ли она визжала от радости. При таких обстоятельствах стучать некогда. Дверной замок прочностью не отличался. Уолтер ворвался в спальню.

На несколько секунд он застыл, поражённый представшей перед ним картиной.

Свет был включён. Китти стояла на кровати. Одной рукой она придерживала над грудью простыню, в которую спешно укуталась, чтобы прикрыть наготу, в другой руке держала свою туфлю. Через секунду туфля полетела в верхний угол комнаты, но, похоже, цели не достигла, ибо Китти моментально схватила следующий предмет, годящийся на роль метательного оружия, - вазу с прикроватной тумбочки. Другая туфля, подушка и ещё какая-то мелочевка валялись на полу.

\- В чём дело? - Для смущения не осталось места: во-первых, Уолтер был слишком удивлён сценой, во-вторых, испугался за вазу, некогда подаренную ему приятелем-коллекционером и бывшую чуть ли не самой дорогой вещью в доме (он специально поставил её в комнату Китти, чтоб порадовать гостью).

Лишь теперь Китти заметила его появление. Но и ей было не до смущения. К её страху уже начал примешиваться воинственный настрой.

Уолтер понял, что происходит, прежде чем Китти ответила. Что-то некрупное пронеслось по диагонали потолка и ткнулось в угол. Затем объект метнулся в обратную сторону, нарезав пару панических кругов вокруг потолочной лампы. Летучая мышь. Надо полагать, залетела в открытое окно, о чём явно уже неоднократно пожалела.

\- Тише, тише, - вкрадчиво призвал Уолтер, - будьте добры, отдайте вазу. Всё равно ведь не попадёте.

Китти поглядела на него, как на дезертира, но вынуждена была признать его правоту. Ни один из предыдущих предметов, брошенных в летучую мышь, не достиг цели, живность слишком уж шустрая. Китти отдала вазу, но взамен, махнув освободившейся рукой в сторону летуна, потребовала:

\- Убейте её!

\- Зачем?

\- Это же летучая мышь!

\- И что? – Уолтер вернул вазу на тумбочку.

\- Летучая мышь!

\- И что?

\- Летучие мыши пьют кровь!

К двери подошла заспанная и не слишком-то торопившаяся Хассан. Услышав, что Уолтер с «кузиной» разговаривают, она решила не вмешиваться и побрела обратно в свою комнату.

Тем временем Уолтер деликатно сдерживал смех. Мисс Гарстин решила, что к ней наведался вампир?

\- Неужели Вы верите россказням?

\- Если Вы про сказки о вампирах а-ля Дракула, - Китти с достоинством фыркнула, - то нет. Но ведь летучие мыши действительно пьют кровь!

\- Лишь некоторые, - успокоил Уолтер, радуясь, что она не оказалась суеверной невеждой, - и водятся они в Южной Америке. Большинство летучих мышей питается насекомыми, а некоторые и вовсе растениями. Так что вряд ли наша новая знакомая проникла сюда с целью Вас обескровить. Думаю, она залетела случайно, - Уолтер глянул в сторону окна, - а вылететь не может, потому что ставни захлопнулись.

Он подошёл и распахнул незапертые ставни. Китти спала с открытым окном, а после вторжения летучей мыши его закрыл ветер.

\- Она Вас не поцарапала, не покусала?

\- Нет, у нас с ней бесконтактное сражение.

Летучая мышь, которая всё продолжала носиться по комнате, хлопая крыльями, воспользовалась путём к свободе, едва тот появился.

Китти с Уолтером остались одни и, наконец, осознали всю неловкость ситуации. Не привыкшая к жаре Китти открывала на ночь окно и спала абсолютно голой, радостно ухватившись за предлог «У меня нет ночной рубашки, и на эту роль не подходит ни одно из тех платьев, которые мне дал Уолтер».

Но от неловкости ситуация не перестала быть смешной, посему оба её участника, хоть и покраснели (особенно Уолтер, хотя он-то как раз был одет, в пижаму) расхохотались.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - отсмеявшись, сказал Уолтер.

\- Да, - не стала отговаривать Китти. Посмотрела на простыню, обычно заменяющую ей одеяло, а сейчас – платье. Со своей задачей простыня справлялась великолепно и прятала больше участков тела, чем платья, которые Китти носила. Плечи оставались голыми, зато ничего ниже не видно до пяток. – Не могли бы Вы перед уходом закрыть окно?

\- Разумеется. – Выполняя просьбу, Уолтер как бы невзначай указал на очевидный факт: - Здесь есть вентилятор, но… - он замялся.

Китти снисходительно улыбнулась.

\- Я не доктор медицины, но знаю, что злоупотреблять вентилятором опасно для здоровья. Особенно ночью, во время сна. Особенно тем, кто недавно переехал в жаркий климат из более холодного. Можно запросто нажить простуду или что-нибудь посерьёзнее. Потому я и предпочитала спасть с открытым окном, а не с включённым вентилятором.

Она снова приятно удивила его.

\- А сейчас предпочтёте спать с духотой?

\- Придётся. - Она сообразила, что по-прежнему стоит на кровати. Хихикнув, слезла на пол. «Интересно, предложит ли он установить сетку на окно?» - По крайней мере, пока. Возможно, я постепенно смирюсь с угрозой вторжения летучих мышей.

\- Непростое решение, но мудрое, - похвалил Уолтер, закрыв окно. Подумал было, а не натянуть ли оконную сетку, но напомнил себе, что Китти здесь ненадолго. – Впрочем, Вы можете открывать окно и задёргивать шторы, сквозь них летучие мыши вряд ли прорвутся.

\- Как и свежий воздух.

\- Ну, что-то да просочится, - заверил Уолтер, но открывать окно снова не стал. – Доброй ночи, мисс Гарстин.

\- Доброй ночи, мистер Фэйн.

**7**

Китти твердила себе, что ничего особенного с Уолтером на приёме в консульстве не случится и ничего нового он не узнает. Не подойдут же к нему похитители сами и не расскажут свои мотивы-цели от начала до конца. А если он всё же что-то выяснит? Или приметит? Лишь бы его самого не приметил тот, кто связан с похищением. Наверное, лучше б Уолтеру вовсе туда не ходить, но вдруг его отсутствие вызвало бы подозрение? Честно говоря, этого отсутствия, скорее всего, никто и не заметил бы, но Китти везде мерещились подвохи и опасности.

Она с тревогой ждала его возвращения. К страху за себя добавлялись мысли о том, что из-за неё попасть в неприятности может и Уолтер. Он не обязан был ей помогать. Она свалилась как снег на голову, не спрашивая, хочет ли он ввязываться непонятно во что. А он, ясное дело, не хотел. Кому нужны проблемы вместо спокойной размеренной жизни?

Часы показывали девять вечера. Наверное, гости на приёме ещё и не думают расходиться. Уолтер вернётся часа через полтора, не раньше.

**8**

Чарли Таунсенд блистал. Был галантен, весел и чертовски обаятелен. Как обычно. Со стороны его поведение казалось привычным, но вице-консулу стоило больших трудов не уронить маску великолепия. Уже не первую неделю он был на нервах. Не раздражён, а по-настоящему зол, и злость успела преобразоваться в полноценную ненависть.

Раньше Чарли не подозревал, что можно до такой степени ненавидеть человека, с которым не знаком лично. Правда, он видел её фотографию. Надо признать, мордашка хороша: глаза большие, губы полные, носик не лишён очарования. Такая женщина вполне могла понравиться Чарли. Конечно, если бы не испортила ему жизнь.

Его охватывало бешенство при одной мысли, что Кэтрин Гарстин разгуливает на свободе и наверняка прекрасно себя чувствует. Как эти кретины умудрились благополучно доставить её из Англии в Китай, с парохода в дом и упустить, когда дело оставалось за малым? Будь они бдительнее, проблемы Чарли уже решились бы, и он мог бы со спокойной душой наслаждаться жизнью вообще и нынешним приёмом в частности. Не злился бы на всех подряд, не хотел бы прибить тех, кто обычно вызывал у него снисходительную усмешку (да и ту Чарли, как правило, скрывал). Например, Уолтера Фэйна.

Его Чарли всегда недолюбливал. Вечно пристроится где-нибудь в углу и наблюдает, как будто делает мысленные пометки про каждого, кто попадается ему на глаза. Небось выискивает слабые места и думает всякие гадости. Чего ещё ожидать от тихони? С другой стороны, от него хотя бы не будет сюрпризов, включая неприятные. Чем Уолтер Фэйн может быть интересен, а уж тем более нужен или опасен? Ничем.

В этом Чарли не сомневался, так что через две секунды забыл о своём непримечательном госте, которого позвали из протокольной вежливости.

**9**

Сколько бы Уолтер ни говорил, что на приёме не было ничего особенного, Китти продолжала выспрашивать. Не выглядел ли кто-то чересчур подозрительно? Не пытался ли кто разговорить Уолтера на непривычные темы? Уверен ли он, что за ним не следили, когда он возвращался домой? Она понимала, что перегибает палку; но в подобных обстоятельствах не грех перестраховаться. В какой-то момент вопросы достигли такого градуса нелепости, что Уолтер не сдержал улыбку.

\- Зачем кому-то следить за мной? Чтобы узнать, где я живу? Любой работник консульства может с лёгкостью выяснить это без всякой слежки.

\- И ты совершенно уверен, что на приёме все вели себя обычно?

\- Я не заметил ничего странного.

\- А сам ты не вёл себя странно?

\- Не тряслись ли у меня руки? Не бегали ли глаза? Не приставал ли я ко всем подряд, спрашивая, что им известно о похищении некой леди из Лондона? Ничего такого.

\- Уолтер, не смешно!

\- Смешно, и ты сама это знаешь.

После истории с летучей мышью они, наконец, начали обращаться друг к другу по имени, и в целом их отношения упростились, сделались гораздо приятнее.

\- Ладно, - надувшись, признала Китти. – Я действительно веду себя глупо.

\- Я не сказал: «глупо», я сказал: «смешно», и не лично о тебе, а о допросе.

\- Который провожу я.

Уолтер прищурился, симулируя возникновение гениальной догадки.

\- Тебе нужен повод обидеться? Хочешь поругаться, чтобы выпустить пар?

Китти тоже сузила глаза напоказ.

\- Начинаю подумывать об этом.

\- И тебе не стыдно делать жертвой безобидного, беззащитного бактериолога?

\- Увы, выбора нет.

\- Выбор есть всегда! Поругайся с Хассан.

\- Тебе её не жалко?

\- Жалко, поэтому потом я выдам ей несколько фунтов в качестве компенсации морального вреда. Вдобавок, Хассан недолюбливает белых, так что сердце ты ей не разобьёшь.

\- А тебе, значит, разобью?

\- Безусловно. Я ужасно чувствительный, не выношу, когда на меня кричат. Могу расстроиться и забиться в угол.

\- В слезах?

\- Естественно.

\- Наверно, тебя потом ещё придётся уговаривать вылезти?

\- Причём весьма долго.

Китти прыснула.

\- Не сердись. Я снова уточню и отстану. Я понимаю, что со многими людьми, которые были на этом приёме, ты едва знаком или не знаком вовсе. Но всё-таки: из тех, кого ты знаешь, никто не вёл себя пусть даже самую малость необычно, на твой взгляд?

\- Нет. Разве что Чарли Таунсенд держался несколько натянуто.

\- Вице-консул?

\- Верно. Его можно понять, ему приходится любезничать со всеми даже больше, чем самому вице-консулу.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что Таунсенд более обаятелен. У некоторых людей от природы есть дар очаровывать окружающих, Таунсенд из таких.

\- Похоже, он тебе не очень нравится.

\- Я ничего против него не имею. У меня есть о нём мнение, но я не настаиваю, что оно – истина в последней инстанции.

\- Что за мнение?

\- Не уверен, что имею право…

\- Брось! Мне любопытно.

\- Это ведь субъективное суждение…

\- Уолтер, я не собираюсь печатать твои высказывания в газетах. Всё строго между нами. И да, я поняла, что ты не настаиваешь на своей объективности. – Боже, как трудно вытянуть из него некоторые вещи! Китти обнаружила, что теперь это её скорее печалит, чем раздражает или злит.

\- Будь по-твоему. Я считаю, что Чарли не настолько умён, чтобы быть таким самоуверенным. Но он умеет обращаться с людьми. А поскольку многие люди даже глупее Чарли, ему часто доводится раздражаться и старательно это скрывать. Сегодня он справился чуть хуже обычного, только и всего.

\- Доктор Фэйн, Вы, оказывается, мизантроп! – рассмеялась Китти. – Взяли и окрестили людей глупцами!

\- Не всех, - попробовал оправдаться Уолтер.

\- Но многих, - ехидно напомнила Китти.

Уолтеру пришлось идти в контрнаступление.

\- Поработай с моё, ещё не так разочаруешься в человеческом интеллекте.

\- Ты же работаешь не с людьми, а с микробами.

\- И три четверти этих микробов становятся моей проблемой из-за людей. Из-за несоблюдения элементарных правил гигиены, которые известным всем. Да что там гигиены – обычного здравого смысла! Если человек хранит продукты в тепле, а потом удивляется, что посетители его ресторана отравились, он идиот. Если человек идёт в гости к другу, зная, что тот болен, а потом отправляется дальше разносить заразу по другим знакомым, он идиот. Если человек контактирует с птицами, после чего даже не удосуживается помыть руки с мылом, а потом заболевает, скажем, орнитозом, он идиот.

Китти смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Впервые она видела, как он по-настоящему злится. Он забылся, оставил в стороне застенчивость со скрытностью и говорил запальчиво, почти страстно. Правда, быстро «опомнился», притих и смущённо улыбнулся.

\- Прошу прощения.

\- Ничего, мне даже понравилось. – Китти не солгала.

**10**

Это были всего лишь засахаренные орехи. Обычное угощение, которое Уолтер купил по дороге с работы и принёс домой для Китти. Вчера она обмолвилась, что в детстве засахаренные орехи были одним из её любимых лакомств, а сегодня он подарил их ей, настолько ненавязчиво, что она не смогла ни смутиться, ни отказаться из вежливости.

Полночи чёртовы орехи не выходили у Китти из головы, мешая заснуть. Дело было не конкретно в них, а в самом поступке Уолтера. Он сделал это, чтобы порадовать её, без расчета даже на малюсенькую награду. Он не хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя обязанной, он хотел, чтобы ей стало чуточку лучше и веселее. И у него получилось. Если не считать неимоверных мук совести; так ведь он понятия не имел, что они могут возникнуть. Откуда ему о них знать? Уолтер же верит ей, верит, что Китти не догадывается, почему её похитили. Верит, что она недоумевает и вслепую блуждает по пугающим лабиринтам неизвестности. Он по-настоящему добрый и порядочный человек. Много ли найдётся мужчин, готовых рискнуть собственной безопасностью, чтобы помочь чужой девушке, которая, вдобавок, дала им от ворот поворот? И при этом не собирающихся воспользоваться ситуацией?

Невыносимо! Честное слово, было бы легче, окажись Уолтер хитрецом и негодяем, начни он к ней приставать и лезть с непристойными намёками. Тогда был бы повод презирать, ненавидеть его, и никакой тебе гложущей вины. А так вина уже доглодала её до раскаяния.

Мало того что она подвергает Уолтера опасности, так ещё и держит в неведении. Он не заслуживает такого, он хороший. Ну и что, что считает большую часть людей идиотами. Зла-то он им не желает, а пользы своей работой приносит значительно больше, чем все благодушные пустомели-бездельники, вместе взятые. Легко любить человечество на словах, куда труднее сделать для него что-то хорошее на практике.

Китти сдалась – оставила всякую надежду заснуть. Встала и оделась.

**11**

Хорошо, что Дороти уехала навестить мать. Будь жена рядом, Чарли мог бы сорваться даже на ней.

Кэтрин Гарстин.

Ни об одной другой женщине Чарли не думал там много, и ни одна другая женщина не была так близка к тому, чтобы буквально свести его с ума. А ведь он ни разу не встречался с этой Гарстин, будь она тысячу раз проклята!

Ему почудился неясный шум внизу, в гостиной. Он не испугался, было смешно всерьёз допускать, что кто-то сумел пробраться в дом. Охрана тут не хуже, чем у губернатора. Однако шум повторился, и Чарли пошёл проверять. Таунсенд уж если верил во что-то, то непрошибаемо, и он по-прежнему не сомневался, что сквозь его охрану не проскочит и мышь.

Источником шума оказалось дерево, росшее возле дома. Накануне крупный сук надломился, спилить его не успели; ветви повисли над самым окном, а ночной ветер безжалостно хлестал ими в стекло. Удовлетворённый разгадкой тайны, Чарли вернулся к себе и рухнул на кровать.

Через секунду он вскочил, как ошпаренный, потому что ровный, отчётливый голос с насмешкой велел:

\- Не спешите засыпать, мистер Таунсенд. Нам с Вами нужно обстоятельно побеседовать.

Молниеносно включив свет, Чарли невольно прищурился, но через миг заставил себя снова открыть глаза. В углу комнаты, на любимом стуле Дороти сидела сама Кэтрин Гарстин. Да с таким спокойным, самоуверенным видом, словно это её спальня и её дом. Что неприятнее всего, в правой руке она держала пистолет, направленный на Чарли. Чарли собрался броситься на неё, но гостья легонько шевельнула оружием, и он остыл. Он не знал, умеет ли Кэтрин Гарстин стрелять, и если умеет, то насколько метко, возможно, она блефует; но ему очень не хотелось проверять это на себе.

\- Полагаю, Вы знаете, кто я, - осклабилось гостья.

\- Кэтрин Гарстин, - процедил Чарли сквозь зубы. Зол он был больше, чем напуган.

\- Верно, - подтвердила она и продолжила всё тем же медовым голосом: - Мы с Вами прежде не общались, но я подозреваю, что Вы на меня за что-то сердитесь. – Медовость была поддельная, но без фальши; как у хорошей актрисы. Коей Кэтрин Гарстин, безусловно, и являлась. – Не хотите об этом поговорить?

\- Брось нести чушь! – вскипел Чарли. – Ты сама всё понимаешь.

Она округлила глаза:

\- Неужели столько ненависти из-за денег? Фи, какая мелочность.

Чарли хотелось придушить её. Пока сдерживало наличие пистолета, но если так пойдёт дальше, он взбесится настолько, что оружие перестанет пугать.

\- Пятьсот тысяч фунтов! – прорычал он. – И это были мои деньги!

\- Не Ваши, а Вашего достопочтенного дядюшки, земля ему пухом. Он имел полное право распоряжаться ими по своему усмотрению. И если он усмотрел, что будет лучше завещать их мне, кто мы такие, чтобы оспаривать его мнение? Кто Вы такой?

\- Единственный племянник, дьявол тебя раздери!

\- И потому были уверены, что после его смерти деньги достанутся Вам, раз уж своих детей у дядюшки нет? – Она сделала вид, будто ожидает отрицаний. Отрицаний не было. Что ж, этот Таунсенд, по крайней мере, не полный лицемер. – Можете со мной не согласиться, но я считаю, что честно заработала деньги. Я два года была любовницей Вашего дядюшки, это не так-то легко.

Чарли не ответил. Два года. Слухи быстро донесли до него сведения о том, что у богатого дядюшки в Лондоне завелась молоденькая пассия. Но раз жениться на ней дядя не стал, Чарли не насторожился. Бес в ребро – бывает, старик поразвлекается и потеряет интерес. Когда Чарли понял, что всё серьёзно и чрезвычайно опасно для его кармана, было поздно. Дядя так и не женился на Кэтрин Гарстин, однако это не помешало ему составить завещание в её пользу. Практически всё дядюшкино состояние перешло к аферистке, Чарли остались жалкие крохи.

Убивать Кэтрин Гарстин было бессмысленно – во-первых, он сразу стал бы первым подозреваемым, во-вторых, смерть не отменяет наследования, и состояние досталось бы родственникам мисс Гарстин. Заставить её документально отречься от денег и передать их Чарли – идея более перспективная. Поскольку служебные дела требовали присутствия Чарли в Шанхае, он сделал так, чтобы и Кэтрин попала сюда. Не совсем законным методом, но, как говорится, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Тем более что к противоправным действиям всё равно пришлось бы прибегнуть, чтоб заставить девицу подписать нужные документы. Главное – найти подходящего нотариуса; Чарли думал, что это будет самым трудным. Но труднее оказалось удержать Кэтрин в плену, а ещё труднее – найти упорхнувшую птичку. А теперь она прилетела сама и держит Чарли на мушке.

\- Может, тебе ещё и посочувствовать? – презрительно фыркнул Чарли.

\- Вряд ли сочувствие будет искренним, так что обойдусь, благодарю.

Чарли с изумлением понял, что она ему нравится. Нет, он по-прежнему желал бы придушить её собственными руками, но теперь это было не единственным, чего ему от неё хотелось. У Таунсенда случались умные женщины, но Кэтрин обладала не просто умом, а привлекательным остроумием, и тон у неё был не то что завораживающий, а прямо заводящий. Она пользовалась голосом столь же мастерски, как и другими своими инструментами – уже упомянутым умом, красотой и молодостью.

\- Раз уж мы так прелестно общаемся, - Таунсенд продемонстрировал фирменную обаятельную ухмылку, от которой женщины теряли голову, - можно задать вопрос?

\- Разумеется, - Кэтрин Гарстин расплылась в очаровательной улыбке, за которой Чарли прочитал предупреждение: если он надеется отвлечь её болтовнёй, то зря старается, один намёк на резкое движение – и пусть не обижается из-за пули.

\- Ты не поспособствовала отправке дяди Рэймонда на тот свет?

Кэтрин Гарстин не удивилась вопросу, она сама задавалась бы им на месте Чарли.

\- Нет. Если бы я хотела от него избавиться, не стала бы ждать два года. Ваш дядюшка Рэймонд умер своей смертью, и весьма счастливым человеком.

\- Какая подозрительная гуманность и терпеливость.

\- О, если бы мне нужно было постоянно находиться подле Рэймонда, я бы, конечно, отравила его уже через неделю. Но мы ведь даже не жили вместе, а периодические встречи, пускай частые и долгие, да пару совместных поездок за сезон можно стерпеть, когда есть стимул. К слову о стимуле. – Её тон вроде бы остался прежним до последней нотки, однако Чарли заново прочувствовал всю опасность ситуации, в которой находился. – Не будем лицемерить: и у Вас, и у меня он один и тот же – деньги. Честно говоря, не ожидала от Вас, мистер Таунсенд, подобных выходок. Я признаю, что недооценила Вас.

\- Я польщён.

\- Рада, что доставила Вам удовольствие. Но ведь и Вы меня недооценили.

\- Что ж, тоже признаю. – Он пускал в ход свой шарм, словно она была очередной дамочкой, которую требовалось или просто хотелось охмурить. Чары Чарли на неё не действовали, но его это только раззадоривало.

\- Приятно слышать, но позвольте, я всё-таки конкретизирую свою мысль. Я пробралась в Ваш недурно охраняемый дом, я вооружена.

\- Я заметил.

\- Я не хочу стрелять.

\- Какое совпадение: я тоже не хочу, чтобы Вы стреляли.

\- Тогда не вынуждайте меня. Одного выстрела достаточно, чтобы сюда ринулась охрана, значит, дальше экономить пули будет бессмысленно. И я постараюсь, чтобы они не были потрачены зря.

\- Мисс Гарстин, Вы говорите обидные вещи.

\- Глубоко сожалею, что задеваю Вашу тонкую душевную организацию. Поверьте, я не стала бы этого делать без крайней необходимости.

\- Охотно верю.

\- Вы можете попытаться меня обезвредить. Вы можете попытаться меня убить. У Вас даже может получиться.

\- Давайте не будем затрагивать такие неприятные темы.

Она усмехнулась и продолжила:

\- Но у меня есть надёжные друзья. А у Вас есть семья – жена и три сына. Двое сейчас в Винчестерском колледже, а младший пока с вами, занимается с домашним учителем и часто гуляет в парке недалеко от дома.

Ярость спалила к чёртовой матери маску галантности и игривости Чарли.

\- Успокойтесь, - велела мисс Гарстин стальным голосом.

\- Не смей. Угрожать. Моей. Семье.

\- Я не угрожаю. Я озвучиваю факты, чтобы ты хорошенько подумал, прежде чем решишься на какую-нибудь глупость. Лучше всего вовсе не решаться на глупости. Вот что я предлагаю. Я отдам тебе половину денег.

\- Что?..

\- Я отдам тебе половину денег. – Сталь утонула в мёде. Скрылась под ним до поры до времени. – В конце концов, с двумястами пятьюдесятью тысячами фунтов можно быть почти такой же счастливой, как с пятьюстами тысячами.

Чарли лихорадочно соображал, что к чему, но в итоге сдался и напрямую спросил:

\- В чём подвох?

\- Лишь в одном: ты получишь деньги и отделаешься лёгким испугом, только если с ней всё в порядке. Верни её.

\- Кого «её»?

**12**

\- Ты что, опять подралась с летучей мышью? - Уолтер не знал толком, шутит ли – настолько растерялся, посреди ночи наткнувшись на Китти в гостиной.

Она сидела при включённой лампе, на диване, с чашкой в руках. Сам же Уолтер, рассеянный и сонный, брёл на кухню, чтобы попить.

\- И она выгнала меня, оккупировав спальню? – хохотнула Китти. – Нет. Мне не спалось, я решила заварить себе чай. Хочешь? – Она кивнула на стоящий рядом чайник.

\- Вообще-то, я шёл за водой. – Уолтер зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. – Но чай - тоже неплохо. Схожу за чашкой.

Бедный Уолтер, размышляла Китти, пока его не было. В своём же доме не может спокойно выпить воды. Она снова – Господи, в который раз! – подумала, как сильно его стесняет, как беззастенчиво пользуется его гостеприимством, его великодушием. Может, он согласился на чай, чтоб не обидеть её? Может, ему хочется глотнуть воды и продолжить спать?

\- Всё нормально? – спросил Уолтер, когда они пили чай.

\- Нормально, - она грустно усмехнулась, - по меркам последних недель.

\- Да, последние недели для тебя были непростыми.

\- Для тебя тоже.

\- Вовсе нет.

Как искренне он это сказал! Как тепло и трогательно простодушно. Эта последняя капля проломила крышу осторожности и здравого смысла. Китти больше так не могла!

\- Прости меня.

Недоумевающий Уолтер уставился на неё.

\- За что?

\- За многое. Ты был так добр ко мне, а я… Я… - Она выдохнула и глубоко вдохнула. – Я обманывала тебя.

\- В чём? – Поставив чашку на стол, Уолтер придвинулся к Китти, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза.

\- Я сказала, что не знаю, из-за чего меня могли похитить. Это неправда. – Китти прикусила губу. - Я догадываюсь, из-за чего они это сделали, и, главное, догадываюсь, из-за кого. – Она готова была расплакаться. – Я не та, за кого ты меня принимаешь.

\- В каком смысле?

\- В прямом. Я не Кэтрин Гарстин.

**13**

\- Что?! – выпалил Чарли, подскочив на постели. – Что значит «не ту девушку»? Не морочь мне голову! Я навёл справки, я не мог ошибиться. Полное имя, имена родителей, дата рождения, адрес в Лондоне.

\- Всё правильно, - покивала Кэтрин. – Официальный адрес в Лондоне – дом, где я родилась и выросла, но где не живу уже десять лет.

\- Но ты была там!

\- В том-то и дело, что меня там даже близко не было.

\- Бред! Мои люди нашли тебя и забрали.

Нельзя было спускать с Чарли глаз, и только поэтому Кэтрин не закрыла лицо ладонью.

\- Как ты стал вице-консулом? Серьёзно, как? У меня нет иллюзий по поводу умственных способностей наших политиков, но какой-то минимальный порог всё же должен быть! Ты до сих пор не понял? Ты же наводил справки; неужели пропустил такую информацию?

\- Да о чём ты? – Чарли готов был взывать от смеси непонимания, заново вскипающей злобы и любопытства.

\- О том, что в один день со мной родилась ещё одна мисс Гарстин.

**14**

\- Не Кэтрин Гарстин? – заторможенно повторил Уолтер. – А кто же?

Хотя разговор был нешуточный, Китти не сумела сдержать мимолётную улыбку.

\- Кэтлин. Кэтлин Гарстин.

Уолтеру, в отличие от Чарли, не требовалось, чтоб ему всё разжёвывали. Кэтрин Гарстин. Кэтлин Гарстин. Кэтрин и Кэтлин. Почему некоторые считают отличной идеей дать похожие имена людям с похожей внешностью?

\- Кэтрин и Кэтлин. Близнецы?

\- Да. – Китти опять слабо улыбнулась. – Правильнее говорить: Кэтлин и Кэтрин, я всё-таки старше, пускай на несколько минут. – Она опустила взгляд на свои нервно сцепленные ладони. – Трини всегда была неуправляемой. По крайней мере, так постоянно говорила мама. Не удивлюсь, если по-настоящему неуправляемой Трини стала именно оттого, что наслушалась её упрёков и решила, что уже ничего не теряет и надо действительно жить, как хочется. Иногда я ей завидую. – Она помолчала. – Трини сбежала из дома в шестнадцать лет. Родители больше знать её не желали. Вернее, не желала мама, а папу никто не спрашивал. Но я и Трини продолжали общаться, тайком. Не зря говорят, что у близнецов сильная связь. Нам плохо друг без друга. В детстве мы вечно ссорились и дрались, но стоило родителям куда-нибудь увезти или даже просто увести в гости одну из нас, мы начинали скучать друг по дружке до слёз. После ухода Трини мы переписывались, иногда встречались. Трини - неплохой человек. Больше тебе скажу, она хорошая, только неугомонная. Вечно связывалась с опасными людьми и влипала в опасные истории. Что удивительно, она всегда выкручивалась, ещё и с выгодой для себя. Пару лет назад Трини… - «Стала любовницей» – некрасивое выражение, Китти не хотела так говорить о сестре. - …Вступила в отношения с очень богатым пожилым джентльменом. Недавно он умер, оставив ей почти все свои деньги. Трини рассказывала, что у него есть племянник – вице-консул в Шанхае…

\- Чарли Таунсенд?! – воскликнул Уолтер, прежде слушавший в ошарашенном молчании.

\- Трини не называла имени, но, видимо, да.

\- Ты с самого начала понимала, что он причастен к похищению?

\- Доказать я не могла, но не сомневалась. – Она знала, какой вопрос будет следующим, и ей очень не хотелось его выслушивать, а ещё сильнее не хотелось на него отвечать.

\- Ты говорила, что похитители упоминали консульство. Это ложь?

Китти кивнула.

\- Я понимала, что в похищении наверняка виноват вице-консул, но не знала, как объяснить тебе, откуда я это знаю.

\- Наверное, сейчас я задам глупейший вопрос, но всё-таки. – Уолтер кашлянул. – Тебе не пришло в голову рассказать мне правду? – Тон был спокойный, но Китти безошибочно угадывала за спокойствием недоумение и обиду.

\- Как я могла быть уверена, что ты не заодно с этим Чарли?

Уолтер поперхнулся воздухом.

\- С чего мне быть с ним заодно?

\- Поставь себя на моё место! Я сбегаю, и первый, на кого натыкаюсь, это человек, с которым я виделась прежде. Единственный на весь Шанхай человек, которого я знаю, взял и попался мне на пути. По-твоему, это правдоподобно?

Признавать Уолтер не хотел, да пришлось:

\- Нет. Не правдоподобно. Выходит, ты посчитала, что Чарли сам подстроил побег и подсунул тебе меня? Зачем ему это делать?

Китти резко пожала плечами и жалобно взглянула на Уолтера. Его обида улеглась за две секунды. Китти думала, что живёт под одной крышей с сообщником своих похитителей? Как же ей было страшно. Она прекрасно осознавала, что если её подозрения верны, ей достаточно рассказать о Кэтрин, чтобы опасности остались в прошлом. Но она продолжала молчать, защищая сестру.

\- Почему же ты не сбежала?

\- Куда? Без денег, без документов, без возможности обратиться за помощью. Здесь хотя бы крыша над головой и еда. И потом, я не была совсем уж уверена, что ты сообщник вице-консула.

Уолтер почесал макушку. Надо полагать, подозрения Китти слабели и слабели, потому что он ничего не предпринимал. Не пытался что-то вызнать, не подсовывал документы на подпись, не… что там ещё должны делать коварные сообщники?

\- А сейчас ты по-прежнему считаешь, что я могу быть связан с Чарли и его бандитами?

Китти покачала головой.

\- Нет. – Коротенькое слово было переполнено спокойствием и искренностью. – Нет.

**15**

«Китти, я всё уладила. Ты в полной безопасности. Позвони мне». Далее был номер телефона и подпись: «Трини-мини».

Странное сообщение появилось во всех газетах и журналах Шанхая, обладающих рубрикой «Объявления». Трини не знала, где её сестра, есть ли у неё доступ к прессе, в том ли она состоянии, чтобы читать, да и жива ли Китти. Но для поиска собиралась использовать все доступные методы, и это был один из них. Хотя и не самый перспективный. Китти и дома-то газетами не злоупотребляла; часто читала дамские журналы, но ни в журналах, ни в газетах, если всё же до таковых добиралась, почти никогда не просматривала объявления.

…А Уолтер просматривал. Любую газету, попавшую ему в руки, он читал от первой до последней страницы, ничего не пропуская.

\- Думаешь, это впрямь написала твоя сестра?

Ведь Чарли мог, наконец, узнать, что ошибся, и попытаться выманить Китти, чтобы через неё добраться до Трини. Другой вопрос – откуда ему знать, что Трини называют именно Трини, а не, скажем, Кэти? Но при желании он мог бы и это выяснить. Хотя «Трини-мини» наводит на мысль не просто об уменьшительно-ласкательном имени, а о детском прозвище. До такого докопаться сложнее.

Нахмурившись, Китти снова перечитала объявление.

\- Это точно от Трини. В детстве я называла её Трини-мини. Дразнилась так, когда мы ссорились. Нужно позвонить.

\- Нужно. Но не из дома. И тебе обязательно надо убедиться, что ты говоришь с Трини. Спросишь у неё о чём-нибудь, что никто другой знать не может. Как считаешь, если её кто-то заставляет, она найдёт способ незаметно дать тебе это понять? - На самом деле он спрашивал, попытается ли Трини вообще её предупредить.

\- Трини? Трини найдёт способ сделать что угодно. – На самом деле она отвечала, что не сомневается в сестре, как бы ни была на неё зла.

**16**

На то, что сёстры сразу бросятся друг другу в объятия, Уолтер не рассчитывал. Но не ожидал, что встреча будет настолько бурной, да ещё без всякой вступительной части. Едва Кэтрин Гарстин открыла дверь своего гостиничного номера, как Кэтлин Гарстин налетела не сестру с кулаками. Это было так быстро, что Уолтер не успел ни остановить Китти, ни разглядеть Трини.

Кэтрин не оставалась в долгу и отвечала на оплеухи оплеухами. Воистину близнецы понимают друг друга без слов.

Призывы Уолтера к благоразумию действия не возымели. Поскольку у него не было опыта разнимания дерущихся девушек, он не сразу сообразил, к кому, как и с какой стороны подступиться. Понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы Уолтер смог одной рукой хорошенько обхватить Китти за талию и оттащить, а другой удерживать Трини на каком-никаком расстоянии. В ходе миротворческой операции он схлопотал по уху, и это вывело его из себя.

\- Хватит! Прекратите немедленно, обе. - Он не кричал, но каждое слово, чёткое и острое, достигало сознания, будто стрела. – Вам не по пять лет!

Обе близняшки фыркнули до жути синхронно и не менее синхронно хмыкнули, сдувая со лба пряди волос, растрепавшихся в драке.

\- У меня тут чай и хорошая выпечка, - сказала Трини с неожиданным спокойствием. – Хотите?

\- Не откажемся, - ответила Китти, словно никакой драки и не было.

\- Проходите. Кстати, может, познакомишь меня со своим спутником?

**17**

Они действительно были одинаковыми, однако Уолтер наблюдал и разительные отличия. Внешнее сходство - один в один, вплоть до мелких родинок, разве что у Трини волосы длиннее, почти до лопаток. Если бы сёстры молчали и были с одинаковыми причёсками, никто бы не отличил их друг от друга. В жестах и языке тела тоже немало общего. А вот мимика у каждой индивидуальная. Главное же отличие - речь. Имея абсолютно одинаковые голоса, сёстры абсолютно по-разному говорили.

\- Я надолго уезжала из Лондона, - рассказывала Трини, - ну, ты знаешь. Когда я вернулась, писем от тебя не было. Я позвонила домой, мать не захотела со мной разговаривать, а отец пробормотал что-то маловразумительное. Я испугалась и приехала.

\- Мама пустила тебя дальше порога? – Китти не иронизировала, а впрямь удивлялась.

\- Она не хотела, но я всё-таки моложе и проворнее. Да и отец в кои-то веки встал на мою сторону. Официально перешёл в оппозицию. Они оба были напуганы, каждый на свой лад, и в конце концов у нас начались мирные переговоры. Мирные, если не считать маминых шпилек, но у меня к ним давно иммунитет. Родители сказали, что ты исчезла, они сбились с ног, искали тебя много дней, а потом пришла телеграмма – мол, жива, здорова, нахожусь в Китае, ничего не могу объяснить, как только появится возможность, снова дам о себе знать.

\- Я правда отправила ту телеграмму. Вернее, попросила Уолтера. То есть мистера Фэйна… То есть доктора Фэйна.

\- Многовато народу для одной телеграммы. - Трини поглядела на Уолтера, сидевшего в дальнем углу дивана. – Как бы там ни было, она получилась странной.

\- Ничего яснее и подробнее я тогда написать не могла.

\- Мы-то этого не знали. А текст был плодородной почвой для самых разных подозрений. В общем, я сопоставила факты, поняла, что без наследника Рэймонда тут не обошлось, кое-что предприняла, чтоб убедиться, и отправилась в Шанхай. Благо, у меня здесь есть друзья, которые почти всегда рады меня видеть.

Уолтер внимательно слушал Трини и ещё внимательнее к ней присматривался, оценивал манеры, жесты и умение держаться. Оценил проницательный взгляд, резко контрастирующий с беспечной улыбкой. Оценил тон, меняющийся неуловимо, но ювелирно точно в зависимости от того, как она хотела подать свои слова.

По словам Китти, Трини была бунтаркой. Сейчас Уолтер понял, что бунтарством дело не ограничивается. Трини – охотница за деньгами. Профессиональная, но не совсем уж беспринципная.

**18**

Китти и Трини с раннего детства любили гулять по людным местам вдвоём. Если они были одеты одинаково, окружающие моментально замечали сходство и дольше глазели. Зато при разной одежде до окружающих не сразу доходило, что перед ними близнецы, и было забавно наблюдать, как люди приглядываются и догадываются.  
Сейчас на сёстрах была не одинаковая, но похожая одежда: кремово-розовые платья с короткими рукавами и лёгкими белыми воротниками, кружевные перчатки, украшенные цветами шляпки, светлые туфли на небольших каблуках.  
День был идеальным для приятной прогулки - тёплым, солнечным, с едва заметным ветерком. Да и гуляли сёстры не по задворкам Шанхая, а по одной из самых красивых и безопасных улиц. Шли под ручку и болтали, словно вовсе не обращая внимания на удивлённые, порой весёлые, порой восхищенные взоры.

\- Значит, ты готова была отдать Таунсенду половину наследства? – Китти старательно скрывала, насколько это её трогало, но знала, что сестра великолепно всё понимает.

\- Конечно. Но это оказалось лишним – он не знал ни где ты, ни как тебя найти.

\- И он спокойно тебя отпустил, когда ты сказала, что предложение отменяется?

\- А какой у него был выбор? Я собрала на Таунсенда такой роскошный разноплановый компромат, что ему оставалось радоваться, что я всего лишь отказываю ему в деньгах, а не требую доплачивать мне за молчание. А вообще, - Трини мечтательно вздохнула, - в этом Таунсенде что-то есть. Мой любимый тип мужчин – мало ума и много самоуверенности.

Китти усмехнулась.

\- Уолтер говорит так же.

\- У Уолтера есть любимый тип мужчин?

\- Нет, я про «мало ума и много самоуверенности». Предпочтений относительно типа мужчин у Уолтера нет. Я надеюсь.

\- Почему? Ты же ему отказала, когда он просил твоей руки. Тебе не должно быть до него никакого дела.

Китти ответила на её лукавый взгляд взглядом скептическим.

\- Я отказала ему до того, как прожила с ним под одной крышей несколько недель.

\- То есть если бы он предложил тебе выйти за него замуж сейчас, ты бы согласилась?

\- Какой смысл теперь об этом рассуждать? – Китти передёрнула плечами. – Он больше не предложит.

\- До сих пор обижается?

\- Просто помнит об отказе и не собирается повторяться.

\- И всё-таки, мы говорим о тебе. Сейчас ты вышла бы за него замуж?

\- Вышла бы.

Вопреки ожиданиям Китти, Трини не стала смеяться.

\- Ты влюбилась в него?

\- Не знаю… Сначала он перестал меня раздражать, потом мне понравилось его чувство юмора, потом я подумала, что из него непременно получился бы хороший муж и замечательный отец, а потом мне стало хотеться, чтоб он меня поцеловал. Как считаешь, это любовь?

\- По-моему, похоже. Но я ведь не большой специалист по чистой и взаимной любви. Могу только сказать, что твой Фэйн кажется мне хорошим человеком.

\- Он не мой, - буркнула Китти скорее с сожалением, чем с раздражением.

\- Сделай так, чтоб стал твоим.

\- Как? Придти к нему и заявить: «Уолтер, я хочу, чтоб ты на мне женился»?

\- Почему нет? Хотя, пожалуй, поменьше категоричности. Не заявляй, а спроси. «Уолтер, не хотели бы Вы на мне жениться?» И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, уходи. Пусть у него будет возможность спокойно подумать. В лучшем случае он тебя догонит, воскликнет: «Мисс Гарстин, я согласен, умоляю, станьте моей женой!», не в лучшем, но тоже хорошем – найдёт тебя позже и сделает предложение. А в худшем ты просто больше никогда его не увидишь.

\- До чего складно ты говоришь. Но на практике ведь будет гораздо сложнее.

\- Всего несколько секунд. Ровно столько, сколько надо на фразу: «Мне кажется, я тебя люблю, и если бы ты снова предложил выйти за тебя замуж, я бы согласилась». Я бы посоветовала выпить для храбрости, но запах алкоголя может всё испортить. Так что придётся кидаться в омут на трезвую голову.

Удивительно, как серьёзно Трини говорила. Будто в самом деле допускала, что Китти решится на такой поступок. Да никогда! Да ни за что!

**19**

Стремительно шагая от двери дома Уолтера к воротам, Китти ничего не слышала из-за биения своего сердца. Она до сих пор не могла поверить, что решилась на подобное, а теперь ещё и не верила, что уже сделала это. Пульс колотил по ушам, щёки горели, коленки дрожали.

Миновав ворота, красная как помидор Китти оказалась лицом к лицу с поджидающей её Трини.

\- Ну? – Сестрёнку распирало любопытство. – Ты сказала?

\- Сказала...

Глаза Трини расширились. Она до последнего сомневалась, что Китти хватит смелости.

\- А он?

\- Не знаю.

\- Не знаешь?!

\- Я сразу развернулась и ушла. Как ты и велела, между прочим. – Китти приложила ладони к нещадно пылающим щекам. – О боже… Хорошая сестра в таких обстоятельствах держала бы наготове бутылочку вина или чего-нибудь покрепче.

С торжественной улыбкой Трини извлекла из сумочки флягообразную стеклянную бутылку, полную тёмной жидкости.

\- Виски, - объявила Трини, и, улыбнувшись шире, добавила: - Но он тебе не понадобится.

\- Почему это? – возмутилась Китти. Ей нужно немедленно успокоить нервы, иначе она прямо здесь упадёт в обморок!

Вместо ответа Трини повела подбородком, указывая на что-то позади Китти.

Чудесно - коленки задрожали ещё сильнее, кровь в ушах загудела с удвоившейся силой, а уже почти рассосавшийся ком в горле превратился в булыжник.

Китти медленно обернулась.

К ней шёл Уолтер.

Трини сделала шаг назад. Вроде как оставила Китти и Уолтера наедине, но уходить совсем не собиралась. Ещё чего! Ей же интересно, что будет дальше!

Дальше Китти открыла калитку и снова оказалась за забором (хорошо, что он не сплошной, а решётчатый, иначе ничего не было бы видно). Не дожидаясь, пока Уолтер дойдёт до неё, сама двинулась навстречу. Потом они оба застопорились, но лишь на несколько мгновений. А потом Уолтер быстро шагнул к ней, обнял и поцеловал.

\- Это вполне можно считать предложением, - пробухтела себе под нос Трини.

Впрочем, она могла бы визжать изо всех сил – вовсю целующиеся Уолтер и Китти вряд ли заметили бы. Трини аж позавидовала. Может, ну всё к чёрту и тоже по-настоящему влюбиться? Только нужно заранее позаботиться, чтоб для объекта будущей любви, да и для всех остальных, путь к её деньгам был наглухо перекрыт. Любовь любовью, а финансы финансами, знаете ли. В конце концов, великое светлое чувство не должно омрачаться меркантильными мотивами.

Ухмыльнувшись, Трини открутила крышку и отхлебнула виски.

**20**

В доме стояла подозрительная, какая-то фальшивая тишина. Уолтер подошёл к двери комнаты, осторожно надавил на ручку. Ручка опустилась, но дверь не открылась – заперта. Внутри не было шумно, но там явно происходило что-то, скорее всего, интимное. Процесс приостановился, наверное, участники поняли, что их фактически застукали.

Сглотнув, Уолтер ретировался в гостиную.

\- Привет, - снимая шляпку, улыбнулась только что вошедшая в дом Китти. – Ты же должен быть в лаборатории.

Уолтер тоже улыбнулся.

\- Ты разочарована?

\- Заинтригована.

Внезапно Китти подумала: а как они общались бы, если б она приняла его первое предложение? Она вышла бы за него, толком его не зная, и считала унылым, занудным человеком. А он бы, верно, хотел видеть в ней совершенство и старался этому придуманному им же совершенству соответствовать, постоянно боялся сделать что-то не так, держал себя в ежовых рукавицах. Ужас. То ли дело выйти замуж за того, кто предварительно повидал тебя и напуганной, и раздражённой, и растерянной, и в старом платье, и без макияжа, и даже в драке с летучей мышью (Уолтер до сих пор любил подтрунивать на эту тему).

\- У нас в лаборатории проводят дезинфекцию. Должны были завтра, но нагрянули сегодня. Пришлось отпустить домой всех сотрудников, включая самого себя.

\- Я тоже пришла раньше, чем собиралась.

Уолтер усмехнулся.

\- Полагаю, твоя сестра не ожидала нашего преждевременного возвращения, а терять время впустую не захотела.

\- О чём ты?

\- По-моему, в нашей гостевой комнате сейчас филиал Содома и Гоморры.

Китти упёрла ладонь в лоб.

\- Трини!.. С кем она?

\- Не представляю и представлять категорически не хочу.

Трини нравилась Уолтеру гораздо больше, чем остальные родственники жены, и он не возражал, когда она приезжала повидаться с сестрой. Предыдущие три раза она останавливалась в гостинице, на четвёртый Фэйны убедили её пожить у них дома. Уолтер не надеялся, что из Трини получится дисциплинированный жилец, однако к подобным событиям морально готов не был.

\- Ты сердишься? – спросила чуть притихшая Китти.

\- Я не в восторге, но по большому счёту мне всё равно. Дом мой, но жизнь-то её. – Он хмыкнул. – Мне даже почти любопытно, кого твоя сестра околдовала на этот раз.

Китти потёрла переносицу.

\- Думаю, она с Чарли Таунсендом.

У Уолтера отвисла челюсть.

\- С Чарли Таунсендом? С Чарли Таунсендом, который похитил её родную сестру, думая, что похищает саму Трини? С Чарли Таунсендом, который готов был ей горло перегрызть из-за денег? С Чарли Таунсендом, на которого у неё компромат-многотомник? С Чарли Таунсендом, который, в конце-то концов, женат?!

\- Вот тебе ещё одна глава к многотомнику.

\- Всё, - Уолтер надавил на виски кончиками пальцев, - больше ничего не хочу об этом знать!

\- Ты всё-таки сердишься?

\- Нет, просто не радуюсь.

Состроив очаровательную мину, Китти чмокнула его в щёку. Уолтер мигом растаял.

\- Начинаю радоваться. – Он сомкнул руки на талии жены.

Китти скрестила запястья за его шеей. Снова поцеловала Уолтера в щёку, но уже медленнее и гораздо ближе к губам.

До сих пор Уолтер нет-нет да и удивлялся: неужели это с ним на самом деле? Неужели он женат на любимой женщине, которая всем сердцем любит его в ответ? Всякий раз, когда он заново осознавал, что всё реально, его охватывало ликование, неистовое и нежное одновременно.

\- Считаешь, что раз мы оба уже дома, можно отпустить няню пораньше? – с очень коварной невинностью полюбопытствовала Китти.

В то, что он уже год как отец, тоже порой не верилось. А вот то, что у них с Китти близнецы, почему-то казалось самой естественной вещью на свете, словно иначе попросту быть не могло; хотя говорят, что близнецы чаще рождаются через поколение. Вообще, одно другому не мешает. Может, когда-нибудь будут и внуки-близнецы. Или внучки. Но думать об этом, конечно же, рано. Джулиана и Маргарет ещё слишком маленькие.

Напустив на себя степенный вид, Уолтер с суровой солидности изрёк:

\- Я считаю, что оплаченная услуга должна быть оказана в полном объёме. – Он поглядел на большие часы в углу гостиной. – Так что у нас есть ещё больше двух часов.

С этими словами он подхватил жену на руки и понёс в спальню, которая, к счастью, была не рядом с комнатой для гостей. Китти залилась звонким, чистым смехом.

_Конец_

_(28 августа – 30 октября 2020 г.)_


End file.
